El dolor de Frodo
by albasakura
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre las vivencias y pensamientos de Frodo luego de que los Nazgûl le hirieran.


**Pequeño one-shot sobre las vivencias y pensamientos de Frodo luego de que los Nazgûl le hirieran.**

**Disclaimer: Ni esta historia ni los personajes son míos, pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien.**

EL DOLOR DE FRODO.

Yo era un hobbit normal, que quería vivir tranquilo luego de que Bilbo me dejase solo. Ni siquiera pensé que podría salir algún día de mi hogar, pero aquí estoy. Es cierto que siempre soñé con acompañar a mi querido tío en alguna de sus aventuras, pero esto…esto no era como me lo había imaginado. Esto era mucho más angustiante, mucho más terrorífico, mucho más _doloroso_. Porque era lo único que sentía en esos momentos, dolor. Un dolor punzante y agudo que me consumía y me sumía en una espesa oscuridad que no me dejaba salir, y que poco a poco iba atrapando mi alma. Lo sentía, sentía como los sentimientos que me hacían estar vivo se iban apagando poco a poco, la esperanza, la angustia, incluso el dolor se hacían cada vez más débiles. Pero lo que sentía cada vez con más fuerza, pesando más, atrayéndome…Era el Anillo, que me llamaba con fuerza, le sentía arder contra mi la poca lucidez que me quedaba lo comprendí, me estaba convirtiendo con uno de ello,y eso fue lo que más me dolió, porque yo no quería ser uno de ellos…no quería... no,por favor…

Algo cambió de repente, no sé si habían pasado años, minutos o segundos, ciertamente no sabía nada desde que aquel ser me atravesó con la espada, y poco a poco iba rindiéndome, dejando ganar terreno a la oscuridad que me consumía, sin que nada me que escuché su voz, hablándome, pronunciando mi nombre. No entendí lo que me dijo pero su luz me embargó, cálidamente, dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía la vida, instándome a continuar.

Vi un rostro hermoso, iluminado por aquel cálido halo de luz, era un rostro masculino, aunque no podía estar muy seguro, muy bello, y me hablaba a mí. Me aferré a ese rostro y en un momento fugaz fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un caballo blanco, escuché la voz de Trancos hablando con la que reconocí como mi salvador de esa oscuridad, la cual a pesar de intentar atraparme, poco a poco retrocedía, gracias a aquel hermoso elfo. Sí, lo sabía, y solo porque ningún humano podría aspirar nunca a ser tan bello como la Hermosa Gente…

Con esa clase de pensamientos me volví a sumergir en mi mismo, y apenas sentí cuando comenzábamos a galopar. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me azotó de repente en oleadas que arrasaban con mi mente, no entendí el porqué, y gemí de dolor varias veces sin siquiera darme prácticamente cuenta. Hasta que escuché en la lejanía su voz, que sólo acrecentó mi maldito dolor. Era la voz de un Nazgûl, que, según Trancos me había explicado, a mí y a los demás, eran los antiguos nueve reyes corrompidos por el mal del Anillo Único y su codicia, seres ni vivos ni muertos, condenados y atados al poder de Sauron, capaces de sentir siempre el poder del Anillo, el cual les atraía. Ellos eran los que me habían causado la herida, era en ellos en los que tenía posibilidades de convertirme. Y sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

Apenas llegué a escuchar la voz del elfo, dulce y melodiosa, pero también poderosa. Y apenas atiné a abrir levemente los ojos para ver una sombra nublosa, azul, llevándose unas especies de figuras negras, y los gritos estremecedores de aquellos espantosos seres, para después no aguantar más y rendirme a la oscuridad que me envolvía…

Sentí algo cómodo y suave en mi espalda, y al poco tiempo la poca luz que se filtraba entre mis párpados me obligó a hacer una mueca. Sentía aún el dolor de la herida en mi pecho, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con el _dolor _de aquel momento. Me estremecí de solo recordar aquella oscuridad y sentí la necesidad de la luz, para asegurarme de que no había caído en ella.

Abrí lentamente mis párpados sin poder hacerlo a más velocidad, y con gran esfuerzo, ya que me pesaban mucho. Mis pupilas quedaron momentáneamente cegadas por la claridad, hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz y yo pude ver una figura muy conocida para mí. No me fijé en mí alrededor, solo en mi sabio amigo, que me observaba con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en el rostro.

Correspondí a esa pequeña sonrisa con otra, o al menos un intento de ella. Él se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que estaba tumbado.

Me incorporé lentamente —¿Dónde…? —. No me dejó terminar la pregunta.

—Estás en Rivendel, Frodo — ,me dijo. — Y por suerte, vivo.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? — Si había una palabra que me describiese en esos momentos, más que el cansancio o el dolor ,esa era la confusión.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Frodo — ,dijo otra voz que no conocía, era masculina, pero suave y melodiosa, desprendía seriedad y serenidad. Y entonces lo ví, sin duda era un elfo, su hermosura lo demostraba. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, y caía lacio en su espalda y sus ojos profundos e intensos. Yo le miré con una mezcla de admiración y respeto .Aquel ser infundía tranquilidad y seguridad ,y sin embargo también me sentía cohibido por aquella presencia tan imponente y sin duda importante. Levanté levemente la cabeza, pero creo que él se dio cuenta, ya que se acercó y dijo:

—Has pasado por mucho, Frodo Bolsón ,descansa ahora.

Creo que Gandalf, mi sabio amigo notó mi confusión ya que sonrió y me presentó a aquel elfo.

—Él es Lord Elrond, Frodo, señor de la casa en la que te encuentras. Él te salvó y curó la herida.

Miré al otro elfo e intenté agradecer pero no tuve tiempo, en ese momento mi amigo Sam, que insistía en llamarme señor, cosa a la que yo ya no le veía el sentido ( aunque tampoco es que me quejase, yo no era de esos que iba con exigencias a la gente) entró a la habitación al grito de un ya para mí muy conocido " ¡Señor Frodo! ". Giré mi cabeza para mirarle y en un segundo ya estaba al lado de mi cama.

—¡Nos ha tenido muy preocupados,Señor Frodo! — Exclamó, y yo no pude evitar sonreír agradecido a mi amigo.

Estuve hablando con Gandalf, Lord Elrond y Sam hasta que este último y yo nos quedamos solos. Pregunté por Trancos y también por el desconocido que me había salvado, su nombre era Glorfindel, y decidí darle las gracias en cuanto pudiese, pues le debía mucho a ese elfo. Sam me contó también de lo preocupados que habían estado todos y sobre Pippin y Merry también, además me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando me enteré de que mi tío Bilbo se encontraba allí y por unos instantes me pude olvidar de aquel objeto que tanto mal podía hacer y que tanto mal me había hecho ya a mí. Por qué,¿Cuál sería nuestro futuro ahora? ¿Cúal sería mi futuro? ¿Qué podría hacer para volver a la vida normal una vez que había sido arrastrado por la mismísima Oscuridad y había sentido el aliento de las misma Muerte?


End file.
